


I'll cover you

by RoSa_River



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoSa_River/pseuds/RoSa_River
Summary: Sam and Rowena are together and happy until they encounter a group of fanatic hunters who, after finding out about Rowena being a witch, want to end her.





	1. happy

Sam woke up to the sound of his phone buzzing under his pillow. He clumsily slided the screen to answer whoever was calling him this early. -”mmh hello?” he managed to utter.  
”Hey man”  
came Dean’s answer  
\- ”I need you to drag your ass out of the bed and get here, I think I have a potential case on which I could use your girlfriend’s expertice.”  
Sam promised Dean they’d come and check it out as soon as possible and then he hung up the phone.  
”Hey Ro”  
Sam addressed the sleeping witch who was currently pressed against his side, her head on his chest. He got no answer from her, she just hugged him and burried her face to the croock of his neck and sighed approvingly.  
”Ro, I’m sorry but you have to wake up, we might have a new job.” - Sam said while turning to his side and rolling Rowena on her back.  
”mm.. no… early” - came Rowena’s answer as she tried to curl back against him.  
Sam drew the covers from Rowena and bent over to kiss her lips affectionately. That earned him a small smile from the witch which Sam took as a win, until she again, snuggled against his side and tried to stay asleep.  
”Ro, if you don’t get up I’ll make you get up” - he said lightheartedly  
”You can bloody well try you giant” came her muffled answer  
”Okay, remember you gave me no choice” - Sam said before scooping an arm around her lithe form and lifting her against his chest. This earned him a smack from the redheaded witch accompanied by some disapproving sounds.  
”And what do you think you are doing Samuel?”, Rowena asked while lifting her head to look Sam in the eyes.  
Sam got up still holding Rowena in his arms bridal-style. He looked down at her lovingly, her fiery curls all wayward from sleeping, and last night’s other activities. She had no makeup on her but still she was the most beautiful creature he’d ever laid his eyes on. She had one of his T-Shirts on her and nothing else, mostly because even though that shirt was a bit thight on Sam it fell to Rowena’s mid-thigh. She looked so small and delicate but in reality in his arms he held the world’s most powerful witch.  
Sam just lifted her a little higher until he could press his lips against hers in a sweet kiss, then he hugged her tightly.  
”You are beautiful” - Sam said, looking her in the eyes  
”You flatterer” - Rowena answered before kissing him again. She’d never known this kind of affection and adoration. At first it made her a bit self-conscious, even though she’d never admit it, but now, after all this time with Sam she had gotten used to the idea of someone… loving?..her sincerely. Some of her thoughts must have shown through her eyes because she heard Sam saying:  
”It’s not just flattery, you really are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen”  
She didn’t need to answer so she just pressed herself more firmly against him.  
Sam continued to carry her towards the bunker kitchen and promised to make her breakfast to make amends for waking her up this early, an offer she happily accepted.  
In the kitchen Sam reluctantly had to set Rowena down from his arms as he worked with the food.  
Sam served Rowena’s meal first, some eggs, yogurt and fruits and of course her tea. He laid a hand on her shoulder and kissed her cheek lovingly. Rowena placed a hand to his nape and kissed him on the lips before thanking him for the food. Sam smiled down at her and then he moved to sit down to the opposite side of the table in front of her and started eating his own breakfast.  
”So what has your brother stumbled upon that is so important it can’t wait ’til a more proper time of day” Rowena asked gingerly while drinking the tea Sam had made for her.  
”He doesn’t know for sure yet but he thought your many talents might come in hand with the case” Sam answered, giving her a smile.  
”Well I do have many talents” Rowena said as she graciously got up from the table and walked over to him, sitting on his lap seductively.  
Sam placed his hands on her hips and looked her in the eyes maybe a bit curiously.  
Rowena hugged him, pressing her chest flush against his and kissed him passionately. Sam returned the kiss instantly, all tongue and teeth and raw passion. Rowena started rocking her hips against his groin and this earned her a animalistic growl from Sam. They broke the kiss to catch their breath.  
”I promised Dean we’d come as soon as possible you know” Sam said breathlessly  
”Aye, as soon as possible, right after this. I need you Samuel ye hear me” Rowena said looking him into the eyes and pressing one of his hand to her breast underneath her shirt.  
Sam couldn’t form any words so he just settled to kiss her again while tugging her shirt over her head and then removing his own shirt. Rowena didn’t have any underwear so after removing her shirt se was naked on his lap.  
Sam was wearing only his boxer shorts after taking of his shirt and the pressure caused by Rowena’s hips rocking against his was making him unbelievably hard.  
He got up from the chair wrapping Rowena’s legs around his waist burying his hand into her fiery curls and kissing her passionately once more.  
”Jesus Rowena.. fuck..” Sam said between messy kisses and she just growled in response.  
”Bedroom?” Sam managed to utter.  
”No time, table, I need.. please Sam” she whimpered  
Sam moved to carefully lay her on the table, then he kissed her throat leaving a mark there. After that he moved lower and bent over to suck on her pert nipple while massaging her other breast with his hand. Rowena tugged his shoulders as an indicator that she wanted his mouth somewhere lower. Sam happily complied and moved his head lower to press kisses on her inner thighs, teasing her  
”Seven hells Samuel stop being such a tease would you!” Rowena hissed and felt Sam smiling against her thigh  
She was just about to say something more when Sam ran his tongue through her folds and she moaned loudly. He worked his tongue in and out of her pussy and then moved to suck on her clit. Rowena rocked her hips against Sam’s face, moaning and massaging her breasts.  
Sam entered a finger, then another and then third one and started to fuck his fingers into her while sucking on her clit.  
”Samuel… please… I am so close” Rowena gasped and Sam increased his pace and sucked and licked her harder. I didn’t take long until Rowena started to shake violently and she screamed as she came against Sam’s face. He placed a hand on her hip to calm her shuttering but continued to suck and finger her through her orgasm.  
After Rowena had stopped shaking Sam pressed a kiss on her clit and moved back up to kiss her lips, letting her taste herself on him. He always thought she was so beautiful like this, chest heaving in pleasure, sweaty from coming and lips swollen. Sam just stared into her eyes until she sneaked her tiny hand on his bulge to remind him about his need of release. Sam grunted as she slid her hand inside of his underwear and took him in her small hand and started to move her hand up and down around his cock.  
Sam kicked his underwear off and looked at Rowena, asking for permission who nodded and smiled at him coyly  
Sam ran his cock through her folds which made her moan and run her nails across his back no doubt leaving marks.  
Rowena rolled her hips and then Sam couldn’t tease her any longer. He didn't want to hurt her so he carefully pushed inside her and stayed still for a while to let her adjust. They’d been together for a while so Rowena had grown accustomed with his considerable size but still she couldn’t help but to scream out in pleasure as Sam filled her and stretched her the most delicious way.  
”Fuck.. Rowena.. so good” Sam whispered as he started to pound into her pussy balls smacking agains her.  
”Harder” Rowena all but screamed between her moans and Sam increased his pace drawing his cock almost out and then slamming back home again and again.  
Soon Rowena was falling apart under him and as she came her inner walls drawed his orgasm out. He came inside of her calling her name.  
Sam slouched over her tiny body holding himself up with his forearms and then he kissed her and gently slid out of her.  
Rowena hissed and smiled up at him staring into his brown eyes. He smiled back and for a while they just stayed there staring at eachother.  
Rowena ran her fingers through his hair never breaking the eye contact  
”I love you” She said gently and she felt her eyes wetting, not long ago she would have rather died than showed that kind of weakness but with Sam she didn’t have to be afraid  
Sam felt tears burning behind his own eyes and he kissed her deeply  
”I love you too” he said. He was so happy and amazed by this tiny witch beneath him and he knew how much it meant for her to utter those three words let alone hear them said back to her. He was overwhelmed by happiness and his love towards Rowena, he felt a tear escape from his eye.  
Rowena’s cheek were also wet so he swept her tears away and lifted her back to his arms.  
”Shower?” he asked  
”Shower.” She responded looking up at him  
”After that we will hit the road” Sam reminded her  
”Aye” Rowena confirmed and kissed his chest.


	2. The Job

Rowena and Sam were sitting in the car, driving towards the location Dean had given.  
The car wasn’t as obrusive as the Impala. Just a plain beige American-made from around the 60’s ,nothing fancy, just something Sam had picked up on a hunt and kept it incase he needed his own wheels for some reason.

It wasn’t going to be a long drive, only a couple of hours, but that didn’t matter to Rowena who always fell asleep on the road. Sam glanced over at her direction and smiled at the sight. She was splayed on the seat, her head resting agains the door and her legs curled up against her body, one arm bent under her head and the other resting on her lap. 

Their roadtrips hadn’t always been like this though, at first she stayed alert for the whole drive, scanning her surroundings for possible threats, never loosing focus. Little by little she started to appear more comfortable and relaxed, she’d take of her heels and sit with her back pressed against the passenger door legs stretched against Sam’s thigh. After a while she’d let herself fall asleep because she knew he wouldn’t let anything bad happen. 

Sam knew it was a huge token of trust that Rowena felt like she could let her guards down with him and he was reminded of that especially when there was someone else in the car in addition to the two of them. Sometimes on a long drive Rowena might fall asleep even if Dean was in the car or Castiel but usually she’d keep her posture elegant and alert. If they were driving with someone less familiar Rowena’d be extremely cautious and composed.

”I can feel ye staring at me Samuel” Rowena mumbled, eyes still closed

Sam smiled to himself. He was still often taken aback by Rowena’s heightened senses. He knew he was in love with a witch but still, he never stopped admiring her abilities.

”And I can never stop” Sam answered, running his hand over her calf before focusing on the road.

Rowena hummed and stretched her limbs. Then she moved on the seat to be closer to Sam. She laid her head against his shoulder and he hugged her frame with one hand.

”Where are we”

\- she asked lazily

”Just a few more miles and we should be there” Sam said in response

”Okay, wake me when we get there would you dear” Rowena purred before snuggling to him

Sam looked down at her burried against his side and smiled - ”sure thing babe”

_________________________________________________

After pulling into the parking lot of the motel Dean had told them to come Sam gently shook Rowena’s shoulder to wake her up. She took a hold of his hand and pressed her lips against his knuckles before slowly rising into a sitting position.

Sam got out of the car first and the opened the passenger side door for Rowena, knowing how much she loved when he did that kind of small, affectionate things. 

Rowena looked up at Sam and gave him that small smile he loves, the way her expression stays delicate but her eyes glow with all the emotion that is directed exclusively toward him. She stared into his eyes for a moment before linking their forearms and starting to walk towards Dean’s room.

”Finally, you guys took forever to get here” - Dean grunted as he opened the motel room door for the couple

”Ach well we had important matters to tend to” Rowena said brightly and winked back at Sam after stepping past Dean and into the motel room. Sam blushed, which made Rowena roll her eyes and smile at his boyish reaction.

Sam cleared his throat and said to Dean: ”So what’s up man, you were pretty vaque on the phone” 

Dean looked first at Rowena, then back at Sam, measuring up his quesy behaviour before answering -  
”First I thought it was a witch or witches but now I know it’s a Djinn-case, their lair is close but I think they’ve managed to enforce their hiding place with some kind of warding because I can’t break into the joint”

”I figured that might be something you can.. you know.. bewitch away just like that” Dean continued looking at Rowena

”Well just take me to their hideout and I’ll see what I can do” she answered 

______________________________________________________________

The nest or lair or whatever you want to call it wasn’t far just a few miles down the old country road. It looked like a abandoned farmhouse or barn, the building was pretty messed up so it was hard to say what it used to be.

Rowena put her hand against the door of the building, sensing the warding’s energy and figuring out a way to deactivate it

” ’tis only a rather simple warding, I can get it down in no time” Rowena stated after finishing her examination.

Rowena started to pronounce different incantations, her eyes glowing electric purple and her fingers sending same colored rays of energy towards the building. Her spell made the warding sigils manifest and then her energy crushed them. Then Rowena stopped the spell and her eyes fell back to their normal green shade and the purple rays faded from the air. She glanced over her shoulder and saw both brothers staring at him like two curious puppies, they’d been dealing with witches for years and years but still they were intrigued to see her casting her more sophisticated spells.

”All done boys, snap out of it would ya” Rowena said lightheartedly 

”Okay let’s end those suckers” Dean said excitedly before going to get some weaponary from the Impala

”You are amazing” Sam said and walked over to her. He cupped her cheeck with his large palm and bent over to kiss her 

”Come on guys get a room would ya this is a place of business” Dean mumbled when walking past them and shoving a gun and some silver bullets to Sam

Both Rowena and Sam just rolled their eyes and then she hooked her arms around his neck, drawing him closer. She tiptoed in order to reach his face even a bit better and kissed him again before following Dean into the house.

The building was dark and dirty as expected from Djinns. Dean went in first, scanning the perimeter. Rowena followed after him nonchalantly as if this was nothing special or dangerous. Sam held his gun in his hands and was right behind her, he knew she could handle herself but still he couldn’t let her out of his sight without feeling uneasy.

Suddenly Dean raised his hand as an indicator that there was something ahead. Rowena and Sam moved to Dean’s side and saw the body of a young man in the corner. He’d been dead for some time already given the shape of his body. Dean cursed silently and stepped over the corpse. 

Rowena and Sam were about to follow him until Rowena quickly turned to Sam and pressed him against the wall. She was strong for her size. Sam looked down at her questionably and saw her holding a finger to her lips. Sam looked up and saw a large man, who was definitely the Djinn. His skin was covered in glowing blue tribal marks and his eyes glowed the same blue. 

Rowena gestured Sam to stay still and she moved closer to the creature. Sam’s heart was pounding as she watched Rowena sneaking towards the monster but he couldn’t follow her and risk making a sound and blowing Rowena’s ambush. She crept behind the Djinn and mumbled some spell that made it drop out cold. 

Sam came quickly to Rowena and stabbed the creature with a silver knife he had on his person. Then they moved to follow after Dean and make sure there weren’t any other Djinns in the building. 

They heard a gunshot and rushed to Dean finding him untying a young girl from a rack she was placed on as a human blood bag. On the floor was the body of another Djinn with a bullet hole in it’s heart.  
Sam and Rowena went to help with the girl who was luckily still alive. Rowena cast a spell to ease her pain and she confirmed there were only two Djinns in the nest. 

Dean carried the girl out of the building and into his car to take her to the emergency room. Sam and Rowena agreed to stay behind and clean the place up.

They worked swiftly and then they made their way out of the building. Sam stepped out first.

”Samuel, I was thinking that maybe you’d like to...” She was cut off by Sam pushing her behind himself as if to cover her from something. She looked up at him and moved slightly to see what was happening.

”Well it look’s like you beat us to the suckers” said a gruffy male voice that belonged to one of the three unfamiliar hunters standing in front of the building and Sam.

”Aww man I was really looking forward to gank some sons of bitches in there” said another hunter as the third one just huffed and stared at Sam and Rowena who was standing half behind him.

”Yeah well sorry guys this is all taken care of” Sam said dryly to the men

”Well no harm no faul we anyways just killed half a dozen witches in Illinois so we can manage a few days without hunting” said the man who’d so far only stared at them

”How’d ya get in there we tried couple of days before but the door wouldn’t budge so we went to search for something to blow to hell whatever was enforcing it” another one of the hunters asked

Sam measured up the guys before speaking ”Beats me I guess the warding must’ve faded by the time we got here” he lied because he wasn’t about to let three bloodthirsty hunters know that they were standing only a couple of meters away from the world’s most powerful witch.

”Huh..” one of the men said as they walked closer to Sam and Rowena 

”I think your little friend there had something to do with the wardings” he continued and looked menacingly down at her

”I don’t know what you are trying to imply” Sam said with a low voice and took a protective stance

”You don’t think we’ve heard about what you do in the dark with that thing” the man hissed

”We’ve ganked dozens of demons and witches lately and they all say that a Winchester is running around with the mother of the King of Hell. And on top of that the bitch happens to be a monster herself, a witch!” The man yelled before launching himself at her

”Abi!” Rowena exclaimed and sent all three men flying from them. She stepped out from behind him and stood by his side. He laid his hand on her shoulder and glared murderously at the three men who were grunting on the ground.

”Ye better get yer sad behinds the hell away from here before this evil bitch gives ye a taste of true witchcraft” Rowena said calmly.

The men said nothing, only sat enraged on the ground shooting daggers at her.

”Well then, Samuel, shall we” she purred and looked up at Sam

”Yea let’s get the hell away from here” Sam answered and drew her closer to him

Just as they turned to leave Sam heard a gunshot and Rowena’s scream. Sam managed to catch her before she fell to the ground. He looked at her panic rising inside of him. Her dress was soaked in blood and he saw that the source was a bullet hole on her abdomen. She was already getting pale and her breathing was labored.

”Hey hey hey Ro baby hey it’s going to be alright stay awake” Sam gasped, tears falling down his cheeks

”Ach Samuel.. I have the... spell in my leg I won’t... stay dead” She said and tried to sound brave but Sam knew better, he knew she was terrified of the feeling of her lifeforce fading into nothingness until she was ripped away from the darkness by her resurrection spell.

”You are not dying” Sam said firmly and stood up pointing his gun towards the three men who were still on that spot Rowena had sent them to but only now one of them held a gun and a victorious look on his face.

Sam loaded his gun about to fire when he felt an intense pain in his head and suddendly everything became blurry. He didn’t register himself falling to the ground. He heard Rowena scream his name but it sounded like she was miles away. Then everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m on holiday so I’ve got time to write this and update frequently! Leave a comment if you like my story or if you have a story idea or if you just want to talk about Supernatural in general c:


	3. Taken

”You are not dying” - Rowena heard Sam say to her. There was desperation and fear in his voice that made her heart break for him. She couldn’t manage an answer and just looked up at him, trying to keep her breathing in control.

She couldn’t keep her eyes focused, all she felt was the white hot pain radiating from her abdomen and invading her every nerve. She tried to summon her magic to ease her pain but it was unresponsive.

”Bollocks” she whimpered, they must’ve shot her with some sort of iron rounds specially ment for witch-hunting  
The pain was increasing, compliments of the special bullet no doubt, and she could feel herself losing consciousness 

She registered Sam getting up and looking toward the three hunters. She was just about to give in and pass out from the searing pain when she saw a large, blurry form closing in on Sam from behind. Her heart started to pound even more rapidly than it already did and she gathered all her remaining strength to warn him

”Samuel!” - Rowena exclaimed and tried to get up but that proved to be too much given her current state. She instantly doubled over from pain and cried out before everything went dark.

______

She started to regain her consciousness. First all she could make out were noises, no, voices? She couldn’t understand what they were saying. She shook her head and felt a dull pain in her neck. The voices grew stronger and suddenly she felt something hard connecting with her cheek and pain. That snapped her out of it. She blinked her eyes a few times trying to gain some focus on something else than the pain she felt all around her body.

”The bitch is finally awake” came a shout from behind her and she figured it must have been him that punched her just a moment ago. 

She took in her surroundings and it didn’t look good. She was in a dungeon-like cellar with brown brick walls and a cold concrete floor. The room wasn’t large and there was only one heavily bolted iron door. No windows anywhere. She tried to feel her cheek with her hand when she realized her hands were bound with iron-cuffs over her head and the chain was hanging on a hook connected to the ceiling. 

She tugged on her restraints to see how strong they were and the chains just rattled but didn’t give in. She lowered her head and saw that the hunter was observing her and looking amused.

”No getting out of this one bitch” he grunted before stepping in front of her.

”What do ye want” Rowena spat trying to keep her posture as elegant as possible which wasn’t much given that she was injured, weakened by all the iron surrounding her and the hook her cuffs were connected to was too high for her feet to reach the floor properly.

”Oh nothing special, just some information and if you play nice I’ll kill you quickly” the man said gleefully

”Sorry lad, I don’t know what ye wanna know but I sure as hell am not going to tell you anythin’” she hissed

”What I wanna know is everything you know about the Winchesters, we’ve heard they sit on a lot of weapons and knowledge in some bunker. We need to know where exactly that is. The boys have clearly lost their touch given that they spare the lives of abominations like you. They shouldn’t have all those toys.”

”Go to hell.” Rowena spat at him

”Mm.. Honestly I was hoping for you to say that” the hunter whispered before connecting his fist to her ribs. 

Rowena bit her lip in order to not give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream in pain. The blow however knocked the air out of her lungs and the cuffs hurt her wrists as she instinctively tried to double over and protect her body from the assault. She also felt an intense pain on her abdomen and realized the men must’ve just removed the bullet and wrapped some band-aid on her wound so all movement hurt as hell.

Rowena tried to ignore the pain and just lifted her head once more to look at the hunter. This only provoked him more and he punched her again in the ribs, then to her face over and over again until the pain was starting to get so intense she was on the verge of passing out again. She hung from the hook, her breath wheezing and blood tripping down from the gunshot wound.

Her head lulled in between her arms and her legs couldn’t hold her weight anymore so her arms were burning from the strain of supporting her.

The hunter gripped her jaw with his sweaty palm jerking her head forcefully up and digging his nails to her flesh. ”I’ll give you some time to rethink about your answer, get comfy” he said with a low voice, face so close to her’s that his nose almost touched Rowena’s face. Then he loosened his grip and left the cellar, leaving her alone, trussed and beaten.

After the man had gone Rowena could let her tears fall and she hissed in pain. She thought about Sam, oh god what if they hurt him or worse. It’s all her fault if he got hurt, she had done horrible things and made many enemies in her time and now he had to pay for her sins. Maybe he agreed with the hunters and just let her die. She knew in her heart he’d never do that to her but there was still a part of her that didn’t believe she deserved Sam’s love and that part of her continued to torture her even after the assailant had left the cellar. Rowena sobbed quietly before the exhaustment caught up with her and she fell asleep.

__________

The first thing Sam heard after coming around was the sound of Dean calling out his name and shaking him.

”Sam!? Sam! What the hell happened, come on” Dean shouted trying to wake Sam up.

Sam shot up instantly scanning his surroundings, more specifically the spot he’d lain wounded Rowena. His panic peaked as he saw only a bloody mark on the ground but no sign of her.

”They must’ve taken her, Dean we’ve gotta find her they’ll kill her!” Sam exclaimed, panic clear in his voice

”Wow, wow slow down, who took her, what happened?” Dean insisted

”Some hunters, three of them, or so we thought but there was one more, they shot her and must’ve taken her” Sam explained trying to keep his breathing under control

”Okay, Sam listen, we’ll find her I promise. We’ll check the traffic cams in the area and move on from that ok, let’s get back to the motel” Dean said and tried to remain calm, but he’d grown a soft spot for the witch and was also worried about her.

In the motel they hacked the traffic surveillance and after a while they saw footage of a van speeding through red lights. Sam recognized the driver as the hunter who shot Rowena. They scanned the other traffic cams in the area to locate the place where the van must’ve taken off from the main road and then they headed there.

________

Rowena woke up gasping as someone threw a bucket of ice cold water on her. After getting over the shock of the sudden coldness she thought she’d be facing another one of the three hunters but instead she saw a man she didn’t recognize. 

”Who the fuck’re ye?” Rowena hissed trying to keep her voice steady and ignore the coldness and the pain 

”Mhm.. ” The man hummed before stepping closer to Rowena - ”I’m someone who was sent to carve out from you the information we need, you filthy hore” he continued before closing an iron collar around Rowena’s neck and releasing her chains from the hook sending her slamming on the cold concrete floor. 

Rowena yelped partially because of the pain caused by the fall and partially because of the suddenness of it. She slumped on the floor, drawing her arms and legs protectively against her body in a fetal position. Her arms felt like they were on fire, having supported her full weight for several hours and her head was pounding. She let her head lay against the floor and stayed still. 

The small comfort she had was soon swept aside as a foot connected to her body. The impact sent her tiny form rolling over to her back and once again knocked the air from her lungs. Then the man kicked her again, this time directly on her side. She kept as quiet as possible and tried to take everything he gave her, which only seemed to annoy the hunter as he stepped over her shaking body and kicked her forcefully on the jaw. She tasted blood but couldn’t really focus on anything. 

He kneeled next to her face and connected a chain to the iron collar around her neck. 

”Get up bitch” he said before yanking the chain. 

Rowena couldn’t focus on him, she couldn’t move. 

”I said, Get. Up. Bitch” he repeated while laying his hand directly over the gunshot wound on her abdomen and leaning his full weight on that hand, applying an intense pressure on her wound. 

This made Rowena scream out in pain as the blood poured from her wound. 

The hunter seemed satisfied and he got up, still holding the chain in his hands. He started to walk towards the other end of the cellar dragging Rowena after him. 

Her hands shot around the collar, trying to ease her breathing. After the hunter had dragged her to the other end of the room she was gasping for breath and dizzy. He linked the chain to a rusty table she hadn’t noticed before. He dragged her on her feet and slammed her head-first on the table. She was bent from the waist, her upper body laying on the table. The man pressed his face close to her ear, giving her goosebumps. 

”Last chance to talk before we move to the next level” he hissed excitedly 

”Fuck. Ye” Rowena whimpered, holding back tears. Because of her current position she feared for the worst to happen. Her fear increased as the man pulled farther from her body only to tear the back of her dress wide open. 

She bit her lip and tried to distance herself from what was going to happen. She closed her eyes but soon screamed loudly as she felt a blinding pain on her back. She felt her skin rip open in long, searingly painful lashes as the hunter hit her repeatedly with a some sort of whip. It must’ve been enchanted or cursed because the pain didn’t reach only her body but somehow it felt like each blow tore into her restrained magic, her essence and was gnawing her from the inside. 

She screamed so loud her throat ached but she couldn’t stop. She cried and screamed and felt blood flowing heavily down her back. Then the beating stopped, she heard a faint sound echoing through the cellar. She couldn’t focus on what was happening, she felt like she was floating miles away, every sense muffled. 

She tried to fight against the growing tiredness and she could’ve sworn she heard someone crying out her name. Why would anyone say her name in that kind of tone? 

She heard it again, this time closer. It sounded familiar and she felt safer for some reason. 

”Rowena!” Now se heard it clearly, she opened her eyes and tried to lift her body only to crash back on the table gasping in pain. She turned her head just in time to see Sam falling on his knees next to her. She instantly started to sob, relieved to see him alive. 

”Rowena, hey, baby I am so sorry, we’ll get you out of here” he said, face wet of tears and panic evident in his voice. He uncuffed her hands and gently removed the collar from her neck. He carefully cupped her cheek and pressed his forehead against hers. They both closed their eyes for a second. 

”Baby, oh god your back.. I am so sorry..” Sam said when taking in the extent of her injuries. 

”I have to lift you and it will hurt I am sorry” he continued pain in his voice 

Rowena cried out when Sam, gently as possible, lifted her to sit on the edge of the table. He let her head lean against his chest as he examined the front of her body. 

Her dress was torn apart so badly that the bloody rags just fell from her as she was lifted to a sitting position. Sam instantly took of his jacket and wrapped it around her broken form to cover her. ”Dean’s taken care of the other hunters, we’ll take you home okay” Sam said, voice only just above whisper as he tried to keep his voice steady and be strong for her. 

Sam gently wrapped Rowena’s hands around his neck and scooped her small body in his arms. Rowena cried out again which broke Sam’s heart. He started to walk towards the door while holding Rowena against his chest. 

She mustered up all her remaining strength and whispered ”Thank you for coming for me” to Sam’s ear. 

Sam felt her tears wet his neck as she said those words and his heart broke as he thought about her being alone, tortured and scared that nobody would come to get her. He pressed his face on the top of her head and said firmly: 

”I won’t ever, ever leave you. I will always find you” as he carried her out of the building and towards the Impala that was parked out front 

Dean jumped out from the car as he saw Sam emerging from the building and he ran up to meet him. 

”Sammy! Oh god is she okay?” He exclaimed and looked first up at his brother’s tear-stained face and then down at Rowena in his arms. 

”Rowena..?” Dean mumbled and lowered his head to look at her face. 

She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him, trying to give him a smile but given his expression it must’ve looked more like a grimace of pain. ”Thank ye” She whispered 

”Okay” Dean said after straightening up and clearing his throat. ”Let’s get her the hell away from here” he continued before heading back to the car 

Dean helped Sam, who was still holding Rowena, to get to the backseat. Then Dean sat on the driver’s seat and started to drive as fast as possible to the bunker. He paid attention to every inch of the road to avoid bumps and potholes so Rowena wouldn’t need to deal with any more discomfort. 

Sam cradled Rowena against him in the backseat and gently stroked her hair and her forehead. 

”Hang on baby we are going home”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting and leaving kudos c: I know this is still a rather rare ship but I can’t not love this pairing!
> 
> I also am sorry if the last part of the text is all F:d up (like without pacing between the lines), I see it in correct form when I write but as I preview the chapter it goes all weird :/


	4. Home

”She will be fine Sammy. She is a fighter you know that right” Dean said with a low voice while staring at the road and driving towards the bunker.

Sam took a deep breath before answering quietly ”Yeah man I know, it’s just... I’ve never seen her like this.” He said without lifting his gaze from the witch in his arms. Rowena was knocked out cold, at least she’s getting a small break from the pain, Sam thought and gently stroked her cheek.

”Yeah... I know.” Dean said grimly. ”We are almost at home, I called Cass so he can have a look at her injuries.” he continued.

”Good, good..” Sam whispered absent-mindedly, still staring at Rowena

____________

They pulled into the bunker’s garage. Dean killed the engine and almost instantly Castiel hurried in to meet them.

Dean stepped out of the car and gave Castiel hug. He gripped his shoulder and looked into those blue eyes before moving to help Sam get out of the car with Rowena. 

Sam carefully lifted himself from the backseat and held tightly on to Rowena. Cass moved towards him and looked him into his eyes, silently asking for permission. Sam nodded and gave him a faint smile.

Castiel laid his hand on Rowena’s forehead and closed his eyes for a second. Then he lifted his hand and said: ”She is going to live, but she is very weak. Her wounds are severe, especially those on her back given that they were inflicted with some sort of dark magic. Her own magic seems to be temporarily subdued by that of the weapon used on her. I am not in full power and even if I were, I still couldn’t completely heal her wounds. I am not sure how the dark magic reacts to my power and we can’t risk it in her current state.” He explained with a serious look on his face.

”Thank you Cass” Sam said clearly shocked by the prescription of her condition. ”Can you help with the smaller injuries, like bruises and fractures?” He asked, holding back tears.

”Yes, I hope it will ease her pain at least a little” Castiel said before indicating for them to move inside.

While decending the stairs to the actual bunker Rowena started to stir in Sam’s arms. ”Samuel..” She said weakly and opened her eyes to look up at him.

”Hi baby, hey... We are home. Cass is going to help you as much as he can, you will be fine” Sam said with a shaky voice while running his thumb on the side of her face.

Rowena moved her own hand with a small hiss and laid it on top of Sam’s hand. ”I.... I’m...” she tried to say something but couldn’t help the sobs escaping her lips.

”It’s ok Ro, save your strenght ok? I love you, it’ll get better I promise” Sam said, heart aching for her.

Rowena gave him a small nod and bit down to her lip, trying to control her breathing.

”Lay her on the bed and I’ll do as much as I can” Cass said while opening the door to the room Sam shared with Rowena. The bed was still in the same condition they’d left it, unmade, blankets and sheets in a tangle. 

Sam walked in after him and moved towards the bed ”Ro, I will lie you down on the bed it may hurt a bit I’m so sorry but try to not move so you don’t disturb your injuries ok?” he explained to her and looked down to her in his arms, an apologetic look in his eyes.

”It’s ok... Don’t worry” Rowena said slowly and weakly trying to reassure Sam as she saw how distraught he was.

Sam lowered Rowena from his arms as gently as possible and lay her on the bed. She tried to be quiet and strong for him but as her back hit the mattres she couldn’t help but cry out as sharp waves of pain spread through her entire body. 

”I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry...” Sam rambled and teared up seeing the woman he loved in that much pain.

Castiel sat down on the bed next to Rowena and placed a hand on her head. ”This might cause a mild discomfort but it will pass. Sadly I can’t help with your back because the wounds have dark magic in them as you probably have noticed. However I can help with the other injuries.” Then he closed his eyes to focus his power so that it won’t touch her back.

Flashes of light covered Rowena’s wounds making her whole body glow as the lacerations and bruises disappeared and the bullet hole on her abdomen closed. Then the glow slowly withdrew and Castiel lifted his hand from her shoulder and looked at her.

She looked up at him eyes glistening ”Thank ye, I feel a lot better” she gave him a tired but grateful smile.

Castiel smiled back at her before moving away from the bed and letting very anxious-looking Sam to take his place on her side.

”We will order some food and then I think we’ll try and sleep for a while but wake us up if you need anything.” Dean said to Sam and Rowena and placed his hand on Castiel’s shoulder. ”I’m glad you are feeling better” He then said to Rowena and smiled at her.

”Thank ye... really” Rowena said, she was touched to see how everyone seemed to worry about her wellbeing.

”Don’t mention it” Dean said and cleared his throat, releasing a breath he didn’t know he had been holding.

Sam watched the pair retreating to their room down the corridor and looked back to Rowena. ”I’m so glad I found you” He said before he gently changed his position to lie down next to her. He pressed his forehead against hers and let his walls down. He breathed heavily while tears fell from his eyes. ”I’m so sorry I let this happen to you I’m so sorry” He continued with a broken voice before lifting his head and looking down to her eyes.

She was crying now too. She looked up to him feeling overwhelmed by emotion. ”Samuel it is not yer fault, It’s me who should be apologizing given that without me being a witch and the things I’ve done you wouldn’t need to deal with this... Those hunters coming after me.. everything. I love ye so, so much please forgive me” she said and turned her head as she started to sob again.

Sam gently cupped her chin and turned her face so she was facing him again. He slowly lowered his face and kissed her lips pouring all the emotion, the love, the relief into that kiss. She kissed him back, she felt like her heart was about to burst. After a while he broke the kiss and said ”None of this is your fault, I don’t care about your past mistakes and I will never leave you. I love you, I will stand by you through everything, never doubt that okay baby” 

”Ye are the best thing I’ve ever had in my life ye know that” She said before bringing her hand to his cheek and guiding his head lower so she could kiss him again.

”We should get your back cleaned up” Sam said after a while

”I feel disgusting, could ye help me with a shower maybe?” Rowena answered

”Are you sure, the water and soap will hurt your back” Sam said worriedly

”Aye, I’m sure I need to wash the stench of that place away from me, please” She replied and lowered her face a bit, not wanting to reminisce her ordeal.

”Yeah, sure thing babe” Sam complied before slowly moving to get up from the bed. ”I’m going to lift you up but the movement will hurt, I’m sorry.” He said compassionately

”It’s fine Samuel, really.” Rowena insured him and took a deep breath to brace herself.

Sam scooped Rowena up to his arms carefully. She cried out despite of trying to hold it down. She linked her arms around his neck and pressed her face against his neck. He hugged her against him and tried to avoid touching her wounds. Then he continued to carry her towards their bathroom.

”Do you think you can stand for a while?” Sam asked 

”Aye, my legs are fine thanks to Feathers” Rowena answered

Sam lowered her closer to the ground until her feet touched the tiles. Then he held onto her arms and supported her as she tried to steady her wobbling legs after not having used them since before this whole mess. Eventually she stabilized herself and Sam moved to help her out of his jacket.

He gasped at the sight of her body under his jacket. Her whole body was covered in dried blood even though the wounds under it were healed by Cass but still it wasn’t hard to imagine the state she’d been in before the help of the Angel. He saw her back’s reflection from the mirror behind her and he felt like something cold and heavy was closing around his heart. The lash marks were deep and covered her whole back all the way down to her waist. Most of them were still bleeding. Sam was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Rowena sob softly as she tried to cover her body with her arms.  
Sam understood that this was extremely difficult for her. She had never let anyone see her this weak before and seeing the shocked expression on Sam’s face as he looked at her body sent all sorts of toxic, self-conscieous thoughts through her head.

Sam mentally kicked himself and quickly cupped her cheek to make an eye-contact with her. ”I’m sorry baby, I love you and seeing your wounds... Imagining the pain you have felt... ” Sam explained. ”You are beautiful, nothing can change that” He assured her and gently moved her hands from covering her body, placing his own hands on her hips before kissing her lovingly.

He stripped down his own clothes and then stepped under the shower with her. She cried as the water made contact with her back but after a while the warmth made her muscles relax and the pain wasn’t so intense anymore. Sam helped to wash her hair, massaging her scalp as he did so. He then moved to wash her body, he massaged her breasts and stomach before kneeling in front of her to reach her thighs and shins. The floor under them was soon discolored by the blood that was washed away from her body. Sam didn’t touch her back, he just let the water flow over the lacerations, he tought it would be better to clean them afterwards with some disinfectant. 

He shut the faucet and they stepped out of the shower. Sam took a soft, white towel and helped Rowena to dry her hair. Then he moved to dry her body. He kissed the pale, smooth skin on her abdomen that had been revealed from under the dried blood before wrapping the towel around her form. Then he dried himself up and wrapped a towel around his waste.

”I feel much better thank ye” Rowena said and held onto the towel covering her body. 

”That’s good” Sam smiled down at her and bent down to kiss her. ”Let’s just get your back cleaned and bandaged” he said before helping her to walk back at their bedroom. 

”It’s probably the best if you lie down on the bed while I work on your back” Sam said to her. Rowena nodded before unwrapping the towel and moving closer to the bed in order to lie herself down to her stomach. However as she bent down to climb on the bed she felt an unfathomable pain spreading over her body and she slumped down on her knees and cried out. 

Sam was by her side immediately ”Hey hey baby are you okay?” He hurried and supported her upper body with his arms. 

Rowena was quiet for a while and tried to calm her breathing, waiting for the pain to ease. She lifted her head slowly and looked at Sam’s worried eyes. ”I don’t understand... The magic in the wounds, it’s so powerful. I can’t push it aside. I can’t reach my magic Sam... this feeling.. the pain... I..” She tried to explain but couldn’t help her voice from breaking.

Sam pulled her against his chest and ran his hands down her arms reassuringly. ”Shh baby it will wear off in time, it’s okay. Just take it easy and let me help you until you are back at your full strenght okay let me be strong for you.” He said and looked at her.

”What would I do without ye?” She said and sniffled.

”You don’t need worry about that ever again” He said before helping her to lie down on the bed.

He took out a cotton pad and some disinfectant and gently cleaned her wounds. Rowena tried to stay quiet but occasionally as Sam worked on the most severe lacerations she cried out into the pillow. Sam whispered loving words and encouragements to her and rubbed comforting circles on her shoulder. Then he wrapped a bandage over her wounds. 

Rowena was almost asleep after Sam had finished his work so he figured they’d eat in the morning. He tossed the towel from his waist and climbed into the bed next to Rowena before pulling a blanket over them and shutting the lights.

Rowena hissed quietly as she moved on to her side and hugged herself against him. He helped her to get comfortable and laid her head on his shoulder before wrapping his arm protectively against her body. He kissed her head and sighed contently.

”I love ye more than anythin’” Rowena whispered and hugged him

”I love you too, with all my heart” Sam responded before letting himself fall asleep.


	5. Recovery

She was back in front of that Djinn-nest where everything had started. She sent those swines flying to the ground and she and Sam started to walk away from them. She knew she was dreaming and she knew what was about to happen so she mentally prepared for the searing pain that was about to hit her abdomen, but nothing happened. They kept walking, this isn’t right, she should’ve been shot already. She wanted to stop but her legs just kept on walking and she couldn’t open her mouth to say something to Sam. She started to get anxious and felt the panick rising inside her but she couldn’t force her body to stop it’s action. Heart rate was increasing and she was helpless. 

Then she heard the gun go off but instead of feeling the pain she heard Sam exclaiming loudly before falling on the ground next to her. From that on everything was happening in slow motion she gained some control over her body and was about to utter a spell towards the assaulter when she felt pressure on her neck and her magic faded away from her grasp. She turned around and saw a fourth hunter behind her holding a chain in his hand that was connected to the iron collar around her neck. The man started to drag her after him and she couldn’t fight him.

She looked at Sam who was lying on the ground in a pool of blood and to Rowena’s horror the source was a large hole on his chest. Sam was bleeding out in her feet and there was nothing she could. She was screaming and crying and she felt how her heart was being ripped into pieces. 

Sam stopped moving completely as the wound kept bleeding. That did it for her, she fell on the ground and felt the most unimaginable pain spreading through her every nerve, filling her, drowning her.

Sam’s eyes were open and staring blankly into nothing until his gaze abruptly found hers and he said with a cold voice  
”This is all your fault, I wish I never met you” before he returned to the lifeless state 

”No.. No.. I am.. So sorry.. No please!” Rowena was crying but then everything changed

Suddenly she wasn’t in front of that shed and there was no Sam or the four hunters. She was in pain, she recognized as the one caused by the beating and the shooting. She was cuffed to the table in the cellar and there was one of the four hunters with her. She heard him closing in on her from behind and then she felt him tearing the back of her dress. Only this time he tore the whole garment into shreds and let it fall off from her broken body. 

She felt him press on top of her and run his hands over her body. He secured one hand on top of her head to keep her bent over and pressed against the table and started to undo his belt with his other hand. Rowena knew what was about to happen and once more she was helpless.

She cried and screamed and tried to fight against him but it was all invain, he took what he wanted again and again as her body was torn from the inside. Then he left her there bloody and broken. 

Nobody came for her rescue.

_________________________________

”Hey, Ro? Baby, hey, wake up it’s just a dream you hear me?” Sam said with a concerned voice as she cupped Rowena’s wet cheek and tried to guide her back to reality from her apparent nightmare

”Shhh Ro it’s just a dream come on open your eyes” He continued pleading and pressed her head against his chest to try and calm her 

Rowena woke up with a start and tried instinctively sit up and take in her surroundings. Instead she ended up letting out a wounded cry as her back protested the sudden movement and she fell back down on the mattress which hurt her back even more. She bit her lip and felt the tears pouring.

”Baby, calm down, hey it’s ok you are safe” Sam said, now sitting up on the bed in order to meet her eyes and possibly keep her from trying to sit up again.

Sam laid his other hand on her cheek and ran his other hand in soothing motions over her stomach.

Her breathing started to even out and her crying died down into soft sobbing. Sam continued to do what he was doing until she focused her confused eyes on him and said with a weak voice

”Sam...Samuel?”

”Yeah, baby, it’s me. We are in the bunker in our bed, safe. You are safe you hear me?” Sam said with a soft voice and tried to give her a comforting smile 

”Safe..? Oh God Samuel.. I’m sorry..” She said and covered her face with her hands, trying to control herself and to not cry

”Baby don’t apologize it’s ok, hey, it’s okay” Sam said as he gently lifted her hands from her face and wiped her tears with his thumb and cupped her cheek again.

She placed her hand on top of his and let him hug her against his chest. She felt her pulse getting slower and the panick leaving her body. 

”Oh God what a nightmare.. I.. was back there.. the yard and then the cellar and I couldn’t... I” She started to explain but had to stop as she felt her voice cracking and the disgust rising inside of her as she recalled the last parts of the nightmare.

”Shh.. it was just a nightmare” Sam comforted and held her against him.

”Do you wanna talk about it” Sam offered after a while

Rowena tensed for a second before melting back into Sam’s embrace. ”It was.. It was like it actually happened except this time.. you got shot and I.. I couldn’t help, they got to me and you bled out in front of me... then you said.. you said it was all my fault and that you wished to never had met me... Samuel I’m so sorry for putting you in danger I love you I...” She was cut of by Sam gently kissing her lips and running his hand through her hair.

”Rowena, I love you. I wouldn’t give you up for the world and I will never hurt you” He said with a sure tone and looked her into the eyes. 

She kissed him again and sniffled before clearing her throat a bit and continuing her description of the nightmare

”Then I was back there.. In the cellar and in reality he tore the back of my dress in order to lash it better..” - at this point she heard Sam grunt in anger and felt him slightly tighten his embrace. - ”but only now he tore it completely and then.. he.. then he forced me to..” she couldn’t describe it any further she pressed herself against Sam and buried her face in his chest.

Sam’s heart was racing. He hated those men, he knew he’d already killed them but he wanted to kill them again and again to make them suffer for hurting her. His heart broke when he saw her like this and he felt a stabbing pain when he thought that he should’ve been able to protect her from the hunters.

”It was just a dream, baby it isn’t real... I am so sorry to not have been able to keep you safe.. You didn’t deserve any of this and I would give anything to change what happened... I... can you ever forgive me?” Sam said, his voice breaking down into a whisper as tears fell down his face and he buried his face in Rowena’s hair.

Rowena pulled slightly away from Sam to be able to look at his face. She cupped his cheek and kissed him deeply.

”You don’t need to apologize Samuel I know you did everything you could. I love you with all I have” She assured him with a steady voice she somehow was able to muster.

Sam smiled lightly and kissed her deeply in response. 

She wiped her face and sniffled before pressing herself back against Sam and kissing his chest softly. Then she closed her eyes, feeling safe once more.

Sam hugged her against him, careful to not disturb her back and let out a deep breath before linking his feet with hers and also closing his eyes.

Both of them slept through rest of the night peacefully. 

Rowena’s back healed day by day and she felt stronger every minute. The nightmares wouldn’t come every night, but when they did Sam was there to help her through it and hold her until she was able to fall back into a peacefull sleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> If you have an idea of a fic you’d like me to write please tell me about it but I’ll anyway write something new soon with this pairing, maybe that one will be lighter but probably not as I live for the hurt/comfort and damsel-in-distress setting

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic and this is not my first or second language so feel free to comment on my writing and leave a like or whatever you do in here if you liked my story!
> 
> This fic and hence the beginning of my fanfictioning was inspired by a Tumblr post by @royalrowena, a cute Sam/Rowena drabble. The credit for the beginning of the first chapter should be given to @royalrowena go check it out!


End file.
